1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a socket-type wrench, and more particularly to a socket for such a socket wrench including a pair of half sockets with different sizes, capable of being used for fastening and loosening various bolts and nuts with different sizes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional socket wrenches and sockets therefore have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,074,174 and 5,140,875 issued to the present inventor. In these cases, a plurality of socket units with different sizes are disposed in a wrench body. Otherwise, a lower socket equipped with a plurality of socket units with different sizes is coupled to the wrench body. Since these socket units should have a sufficient strength due to the constructional characteristics of the socket wrenches, the socket units can not have a reduced thickness. Due to such a limitation on reducing the thickness, the variety of socket units may be limited, so that the socket units may not mate with specific sizes of bolts or nuts. As a result, the conventional sockets have a disadvantage that various sizes of bolts and nuts can not be handled thereby.
In the construction with upper and lower sockets coupled to each other, there is also a disadvantage that the overall size is bulky.
Other socket wrenches and sockets therefore also have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,663,999 and 4,781,084. In these cases, however, the overall construction is complex, thereby causing the fabrication of constituting elements to be difficult. Furthermore, a troublesome and difficult assembling work which increases the manufacture cost is required.
Particularly, the socket proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,781,084 has a limited utility as general tools, because it is mainly used for oil filters.